Solitary Together
by LadyLuck1006
Summary: Als ich dir sagte das ich dich Liebe habe ich damit unsere Freundschaft zerstört...aber merkst du nicht das wir beide Leiden?
1. Worst Friend Best Enemy

Titel: Solitary Together – Du hast unsere Freundschaft zerstört

Sequel zu der FF Sag nichts! - Du hast unsere Freundschaft zerstört von Benji

(Ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung das ich die FF sozusagen weiter führe. Ich konnte es nicht sein lassen Ich fand sie einfach genial. Großer Fan ist)

Rating: PG-16

Autor: Ladyluck1006 – Risky

Disclaimer: Mir gehört keiner der Charas.

Warnings: Dark, Sap, Angst, Romanze, Blood, Songfic

Dieses Kapitel ist in Sanjis POV

-Worst Friend – Best Enemy-

I've locked myself inside this lonely cell  
And finally told the world to go to hell

This insecurity hit me so hard

And boredom must have caught this boy off-guard

Es schmerzt so sehr. Wie oft habe ich schon versucht mit dir zu reden? Ich weis es schon längst nicht mehr. Seit dem Tag wo ich dich küsste ist alles anders. Du sagst ich hätte unsere Freundschaft zerstört. Heißt das, wir sind wieder Feinde? Hassest du mich? Siehst du nicht wie ich leide? Mein Herz ist mit tiefen Wunden bestückt. Wunden die nicht mehr heilen werden. Siehst du nicht wie sehr ich leide, wie sehr du leidest? Ich weis, dass ich niemals dir meine Liebe gestehen durfte. Ich sehe meinen Fehler ein. Kannst du mir nicht verzeihen?

Well, I should know  
My worst friend, my best enemy  
Sharing rooms with me, myself and irony  
I'm my worst friend, my best enemy   
When I'm all alone  
All alone

Ich weis nicht warum, aber ich versuche dennoch immer wieder aufs Neue mit dir zu reden. Versuche, dass wir vielleicht wieder etwas wie eine Freundschaft aufbauen können. Ich frage mich selber immer wieder warum ich nicht selber so eine Hoffnung habe. Was bringt mir das? Heute Morgen sollte ich dich zum Frühstück wecken und ich habe wieder einen dieser dummen, nutzlosen versuche gestartet. Habe dich wieder wütend gemacht.

„Zoro…ich vermisse dich." Sagte ich zu dir.

Du schautest mich genervt an und packtest mich am Kragen.

„Halt den Maul. Wie oft soll ich dir sagen das alles deine eigene Schuld ist." Schriest du mich an und gingst.

Ich sackte wie sooft zusammen und weinte.

Ich kann nicht mehr. Warum nur? Warum können wir keine Freunde mehr sein?

Save this kid from killing too much time  
A waste of mind would be the perfect crime  
Is this world guilty of complicity  
Or just a witness to my anxiety?

Die anderen fragen immer wieder was mit uns los ist. Ob wir keine Freunde mehr sind. Immer wieder antwortest du mit den Worten „Ich hasse ihn.". Es zerreist mich innerlich.

Du bist noch gefühlskalter geworden. Deine Augen schauen leblos aus.

Wie oft habe ich mir schon vorgestellt einfach zu sterben. Endlich diesem schmerz zu entkommen.

Ich bin aber zu feige. Es ist lächerlich. Ich bin ein Pirat und habe angst mich selber umzubringen.

Angst den finalen schnitt zumachen.

Well, I should know  
My worst friend, my best enemy  
Nothing's ever quite the way it seems  
I'm my worst friend, my best enemy  
When I'm on my own, yeah  
When I'm all alone,  
When I'm on my own

Ich hasse mich. Nie habe ich einen Menschen so sehr gehasst wie mich selber. Jämmerlich wie ich bin sitze ich abends allein auf dem Deck, in einer dunklen Ecke und ritze mir mit einem Messer über den Körper. Das ist das einzige was mich vom dem schmerz in mir ablenkt. Es ist langsam zu einer Sache geworden die ich jeden Abend vor dem schlafen durchführe. Wie ein Ritual.

Es ist nicht einfach nur unbedeutende ritze die meinen Körper zieren. Nein, es sind narben die etwas symbolisieren. Meine Leidensgeschichte.

(Boredom is like a gun in-hand)  
When I'm all alone  
(boredom is like a gun in my hand)  
(Boredom is like a gun in-hand)  
When I'm on my own  
(boredom is like a gun in my hand)

Wieder sitze ich hier, versteckt zwischen Namis Orangenbäumen. Sanft streiche ich über deinen Namen der in meine Brust eingeritzt ist. Darunter ist ein zerbrochenes Herz. Ich könnte mich als Künstler bezeichnen. So fein wie die Figuren in meine Haut geritzt sind. Bitter fange ich an zu lachen. Eigentlich müsste ich dich hassen. Dafür was du aus mir gemacht hast. Wo war der selbstsichere Sanji? Tod ist er, sage ich mir immer wieder selber. Ich bin nur noch eine hülle aus unglaublichem schmerz. Nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger.

I've locked myself inside this lonely cell  
And finally told the world to go to hell  
Tell me how did I ever get so low?  
Is there anything more that  
I should know?  
My worst friend, my best enemy  
Don't you know I'm sick of being ill at ease?  
I'm my worst friend, my best enemy

Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als dich zu hassen. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich liebe dich zu sehr. Du wirst immer mein Herz besitzen. Egal was passiert. Du verfolgst mich Tag und Nacht. Es gibt kein entkommen. Wie auch…wir sind in einer Mannschaft. Da gibt es so was wie allein sein so gut wie gar nicht. Ich bereue dir die drei Worte gesagt zuhaben, ich bereue auch das ich dich küsste, aber ich werde niemals bereuen dich zu lieben. Meine Liebe zu dir ist klarer als ein Kristall.

Enemy   
Enemy, my enemy  
(When I'm all alone)  
Enemy, my enemy   
(when I'm on my own)

Ich wünschte mir du würdest mich in stücke schneiden und den Haien zum fraß vorwerfen. Dann müsste ich dich nicht mehr sehen, nicht mehr lieben. Ich will, dass es ist wie früher. Ich bin ein dummer Träumer. Vielleicht sollte ich auch einfach weglaufen. Wie ein kleiner Feigling. In ein paar Jahren habe ich dich dann vergessen. Aber was rede ich mir da ein. Ich könnte dich niemals vergessen. Du bist das schönste was ich je gesehen habe. Ich habe mein eigenes Glück zerstört. Den einzigen Menschen der es wert ist für zu sterben verkrault mit meinen dummen Gefühlen. Ich bin mein eigener Feind.

-TBC-

Ja das war jetzt das erste Kapitel. Jedes weitere wird auch eine Songfic sein. Auf jede neue Situation eben ein passender Song. Bis jetzt sind drei weitere geplant. Wie viele es insgesamt werden kann ich hier noch nicht sagen. Hoffe euch hat es bis jetzt gefallen.


	2. Bittersweet

Solitary Together – Du hast unsere Freundschaft zerstört

Kapitel: 2?

Autor: LadyLuck1006 – Risky

Rating: PG-16

Disclaimer: Mir gehört keiner der Charas und Geld mach ich auch keins hiermit.

Zoros POV

Bitterweet +

Es ist vorbei und der Himmel ist schwarz, weil die Sonne hier nie wieder scheint. Alles ist nur deine Schuld. Wieso musstest du diese unsinnigen drei Worte sagen? Nichts in der Welt wird es je wieder gutmachen können. Ich werde es dir nie verzeihen. Dieses verdammte Chaos in mir. Dieser schmerz. Wieso gibst du nicht einfach auf? Wieso verschwindest du nicht? Ich kann dein trauriges Gesicht nicht mehr ertragen, das schluchzen bei Nacht.

Wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich vor meinem Leben wegrennen. Würd' die Augen verschließen und ich würde probieren meine Gefühle einfach zu ignorieren. Ich will so kalt sein, dass alle erfrieren. Aber ich schaffe es nicht. Auch wenn es von außen so wirkt. Es zerreist mich innerlich. Aber mein stolz lässt so was wie Gefühle nicht zu. Niemals werde ich jemand offen Lieben können. Auch nicht dich. Ich mache keine ausnahmen.

Meine Gefühle sind an und für sich lächerlich einfach - und einfach lächerlich. Liebe…was ein Unsinn. Kann man nicht auch ohne sie glücklich sein? Sie bringt einen nichts Gutes. Man sieht doch was aus uns dadurch geworden ist. Merkst du es nicht. Hör auf mit dem mist, Sanji. Du bringst dich damit noch um. Du hast schon unsere Freundschaft zerstört. Reicht dir das nicht? Stell deine Gefühle ab. Ich will dich nicht. Ich kann dich nicht so Lieben wie du es möchtest.

Jeder Mensch ist für immer allein. Liebe ist nur ein Traum, eine Idee und nicht mehr. Tief im Inneren bleibt jeder einsam und leer. Es heißt, dass jedes Ende auch ein Anfang wär. Doch warum tut es so weh und warum ist es so schwer? Manchmal würde ich dich gerne in den Arm nehmen. Ich ertrage es nicht dich Leiden zusehen. Aber ich kann nicht. Darf es nicht. Ich will nicht schwach sein. Ich bin ein Kämpfer. Da ist für dieses unsinnige gehabe keine zeit und kein platz.

Ich sage mir immer wieder, dass ich dich hasse. Dränge dich immer mehr von mir weg. Ich kann deine nähe nicht leiden. Immer wieder versuchst du mit mir zu reden. Ich hasse es. Kannst du es nicht sein lassen? Akzeptiere es so wie es ist. Du bringst mich damit um. Ich will keine Gefühle.

-TBC-

Okay das war es auch schon wieder. Sorry das es so kurz war. Die nächsten werden länger…hoffe ich mal Kommentare wie immer erwünscht.


	3. Kill me again

Solitary Together – Du hast unsere Freundschaft zerstört

Kapitel: 3?

Autor: Risky – LadyLuck1006

Rating: PG16

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix

Dieses Kapitel ist meiner Mutter gewidmet die, die tolle Idee mit Stella hatte xD

-Kill me again-

Warme Sonnenstrahlen schienen auf das Deck der Flying Lamb. Zoro war schon seit Stunden eisern mit seinen Gewichten am trainieren. Schweißperlen glitzerten auf seinen starken Oberkörper.

You set the world on fire  
You're such an awesome liar  
You set my soul on ice  
I'm gonna pay the price+

„Hey, Zoro. Weißt du schon das neuste?" begrüßte ihn Ruffy enthusiastisch.

„Lass mich raten, du hast Hunger?" kam die sarkastische Antwort.

„Das auch, aber was ich meinte ist das wir in drei Stunden an einer Insel ankommen."

/Na super. Dann kann ich ihm aus dem weg endlich gehen./ dachte sich der Schwertkämpfer zufrieden.

Dies erwies sich als falsch, wie Zoro später bemerkte. So wie es aussah war die ganze Welt gegen ihn.

So what you see is what you get  
So what you see is dead+

Nami hatte freundliche weise die komplette zeit, die sie dort verbringen würden, verplant. Alle waren über die Pläne höchst erfreut. Alle, außer Sanji und Zoro.

„Also jeder bekommt eins der Zimmer, bringt eure Sachen rein und danach gehen wir gemeinsam in die Kaschemme nebenan." Verkündigte Nami befehlerisch.

If you don't think you can save me  
Kill me - kill me again+

Kurze zeit später befanden sich alle mit einem ordentlichen Krug Bier in der besagten Kaschemme. Sanji war normal immer der jenige gewesen der nicht besonders viel von Alkohol hielt, was aber diesmal ganz anders aussah. Er schüttete sich regelrecht zu mit Whiskey, Bier und Wodka. Ruffy feuerte ihn fröhlich an bei seinem Einmann Wettkampf. Nami und Robin schauten Sanji besorgt zu. Wie sich auch erwies vertrug Sanji nicht besonders fiel, wodurch sich erklären lies warum er nach nur ein paar Krügen schlummernd mit seinem Oberkörper auf dem Tisch lag.

Your love has made me feel like I'm dead+

„Dein Freund verträgt aber nicht sonderlich viel." Lachte eine stimme plötzlich neben Zoro. Der angesprochene schaute erschrocken neben sich. Dort stand die vollbusige Bedienung und lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

„Er ist nicht mein Freund." Meinte er nur grimmig.

„Mein Name ist Stella. Und wer bist du?"

„Zoro…" er schaute sie skeptisch an. Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass eine Frau ihn ansprach. Normal hingen die ganzen Weiber immer an Sanji.

Stella flirtete ununterbrochen mit Zoro. Immer wieder berührte sie ihn beim vorbeigehen, flüsterte verführerisch in sein Ohr. Anfangs interessierte es Zoro nicht besonders, was sich aber durch den vielen Alkohol änderte. Nami und Robin beobachteten das spiel genau. Mit erstaunen sahen sie zu wie auf einmal Stelle, Zoro hinter sich her zog.

„Was ist hier nur los?" fragte Nami recht verwirrt.

„Wenn ich das wüsste." Meinte Robin darauf.

I really don't know why  
You make me wanna die  
I see it in your eyes  
You're full of brilliant lies+

Währenddessen hatte Stella den recht betrunkenen Schwertkämpfer in ihr Zimmer gebracht.

„Hast du was bestimmtes vor?" grinste Zoro sie schief an.

„Find es doch einfach raus, Süßer." Hauchte sie ihm entgegen und fing an ihn ungebändigt zu küssen. Gegenseitig rissen sie sich die Anziehsachen vom leib.

Kurz darauf hörte man nur lautes stöhnen.

„Oh Zoro…schneller…" spornte Stella ihn an. Zoro achtete auf nichts mehr. Ihm war nicht bewusst wer unter ihm lag oder was die Person von ihm verlangte.

Nur die reine Lust verspürte er.

„Sa…oh Gott…SANJIII!" schrie Zoro als er sich in ihr entlud.

Stella schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Wie bitte? Du bist schwul?" fauchte sie empört.

Zoro schaute ihr nur verwirrt entgegen.

„Verschwinde. Hau endlich ab." Zickte sie ihn wutentbrannt an.

Dies lies er sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und verschwand.

So what you see is what you get  
So what you see is dead+

In der Zwischenzeit unten bei den anderen war auch wieder Sanji unter den lebenden getreten.

„Hab ich was verpasst?" fragte er mit einem gähnen.

„Schoro ist mit einer Frau verschwunden…" lallte Ruffy.

„Was?"

„Ähm…nun ja…unser Zoro hat sich anscheint etwas spaß gegönnt wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Lachte Nami verlegen.

In diesem Moment brach sein Herz endgültig. Es war aus. Vorbei. Die letzte Hoffnung war Tod. Er gab den Kampf auf. Als Zoro dann auch runter kam schaute er ihn nur hasserfüllt an. Er wollte nie wieder unter diesen Kerl leiden. Nie wieder würde er ihn zum weinen bringen. Das schwor er sich.

If you don't think you can save me  
Kill me - kill me again+

„Hey Schoroooo…" begrüßte Ruffy ihn überglücklich.

Dieser schaute Sanji nur wie ein ängstliches Reh an und rannte aus der Kaschemme.

„Was ist jetzt wieder mit dem los?" fragte Nami genervt.

„ICH HASSE DICH ZORO" schrie plötzlich Sanji.

Erschrocken fuhren alle zusammen und schauten ihn entsetzt an.

/Ich hasse dich. Nie wieder werde ich dir nachrennen. Nie wieder…ich hasse dich so sehr. Du hast mich zerstört. Ich werde ab heute nicht mehr lieben. Ich gebe auf. Ich bin am Ende. Du elender Lügner hast gesagt ich habe alles zerstört und ich hab dir geglaubt. Dabei hast du mich zerstört. Hast mich umgebracht./ schoss es Sanji durch den Kopf.

Your love has made me feel like I'm dead+

Zoro bekam von dem nichts mehr mit. Er rannte einfach drauf los. Wohin wusste er nicht. Was war grad nur geschehen? Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

/Was ist los mit mir? Ich darf keine Gefühle haben. Ich hatte es doch fast geschafft diese unsinnige Liebe zu verdrängen. Wieso kommt sie wieder? Wieso scheint sie noch stärker zu sein/ dachte Zoro verzweifelt.

If you don't think you can save me  
Kill me - kill me again+

Irgendwann taten seine Füße weh und er lies sich erschöpft auf den Boden fallen.

/Warum kannst du nur nicht endlich aus meinem Kopf verschwinden? Ich will dich nicht Lieben. Das geht nicht. Ich kann es nicht…/ waren die letzten Gedanken bevor der Schwertkämpfer ins Land der Träumer überging.

So what you see is what you get  
So what you see is dead+

-TBC-


	4. Merciless Cult

Titel: Solitary Together – Du hast unsere Freundschaft zerstört

Autor: Risky – Ladyluck1006

Rating: PG-16

Disclaimer: Mir gehört mal wieder nüscht.

-+ Merciless Cult+-

-Zoro POV-

Ich wachte mit tierischen Kopfschmerzen auf. Um mich rum waren lauter Bäume. Wie bin ich nur in diesen Wald gekommen? Da traf es mich wieder wie ein Blitz. Stella… Ich hatte mit dieser Frau geschlafen. Ich hatte deinen Namen geschrieen als ich kam. Das kann alles nicht wahr sein. Dann dein Blick. Als ob du mich nur mit deinen Gedanken umbringen wolltest. So voller hass war er. Ich habe dein Herz gebrochen. Es…es ist nicht nur deine Schuld das unsere Freundschaft kaputt gegangen ist. Das weiß ich.

Aber wie soll ich anders reagieren? Ich kann mir keine Liebe erlauben. Ich kann niemanden Lieben. Es geht doch nicht. Wie soll das gehen? Wir waren so gute Freunde. Warum musste er diese Worte sagen? Es schmerzt so sehr. Nicht nur du leidest, Sanji. Ich würde gerne wieder mit dir reden wie früher. Mir tut jedes „Ich hasse dich" das ich zu dir sagte über die Wochen Leid. Ich kann gar nicht oft genug sagen wie sehr es mir Leid tut. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Dieses Chaos. Ich vermisse dich.

Ich vermisse dich noch mehr als Kuina. Es zerreist mich. Ich habe Angst. Was passiert hier mit mir? Verändere ich mich zum schlechten oder doch zum gutem? Ich weiß es selbst nicht mehr. Ich bin so verwirrt. Ich weis nicht mal wo ich mich genau befinde. Wie lange laufe ich schon hier durch die Gegend? Ich will einfach nur auf mein Zimmer und schlafen. Alles hinter mir lassen und vergessen. Jedoch dich könnte ich niemals vergessen. Egal wie sehr ich es mir auch wünschen würde, aber du bist einfach unglaublich. Dein zärtliches Gesicht ist in meinen Gedanken eingebrannt. Ich könnte meilenweit für Jahre von dir entfernt sein, aber dein Gesicht würde mich immer verfolgen.

-Zur gleichen Zeit im Hotel- Normal POV

Sanji saß auf seinem Bett und starrte leblos an die Wand. Er verfluchte sich immer wieder dafür, dass er so doof war und Hoffnung in sich hatte. Zoro hasste ihn. Was war daran so schwer zu begreifen? Er hatte es schließlich oft genug gesagt. Es war an der zeit dies einfach zu akzeptieren.

/Ich hasse ihn so sehr. Dieser verfluchte Dreckskerl. Ich bin so doof. Ich…ich will ihn nie wieder sehen, nie wieder unter ihm Leiden. Er wird mich nicht noch einmal verletzten. Dafür werde ich sorgen., dachte er sauer.

hikanteki na kimi to mujihi na kimi to

waga kawaii kimi wa soko de nani wo miteiru+

In ihm kochte förmlich die Wut. Das kleine stück Hoffnung versank in die Unendlichkeit. Da wo es niemals mehr gefunden würde. Er brauchte sie auch nicht mehr. Wozu auch? Es gab nichts mehr worauf er hoffen brauchte, wofür es sich lohnte. Es lohnte sich nicht mehr zu kämpfen. Von Anfang an war es ein unsinniger Kampf gewesen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

„Wer ist da?" fragte er kalt.

„Ich bins Nami. Darf ich rein kommen?" Antwortete die Stimme.

„Ja, ist offen.", gab er knapp von sich.

Nami trat kurze zeit später hinein und schaute ihn besorgt an. Sie wusste von dem was alles in den letzten Wochen passiert war nichts. Woher auch? Alle waren ahnungslos. Sie setzte sich zu Sanji aufs Bett und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

+ hikaru to hirei no naka sakebi kurui hateru

omae ga nozonda ketsumatsu darou

sazokashi romanticist nan darou ze+

„Sanji…was ist bloß los mit dir?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst."

„Du weißt es sehr wohl. Wir alle haben bemerkt, dass etwas nicht mit dir stimmt. Rede doch bitte mit mir. Ich mache mir Sorgen." flehte Nami ihn an.

Auf eine gewisse art stieg Sanjis Wut in diesem Moment ins unermessliche. Wütend sprang er auf und schaute Nami gefährlich an.

„Du willst wissen was los ist? Da…schau sie dir an. Diese Narben sind durch Zoro entstanden. Durch meine Liebe zu ihm.", schrie er sie an und riss sein Hemd auf.

Schockiert schaute Nami zu seinem Oberkörper. Mit zittrigen Händen berührte sie vorsichtig die verheilten Wunden auf seiner Haut.

„Wieso?", brachte sie nur noch stockend heraus. Sie verstand nicht was los war.

+ fui ni omoikaesu koko ni ai wa nai

kurikaeshi tsuranuku doko ka kowarete yuku+

„Er hasst mich…als ich ihn damals sagte auf der Feier das ich ihn Liebe hat er unsere Freundschaft gekündigt. Mit den Worten ich habe diese zerstört wurde ich immer wieder abgespeist. Ich habe so oft versucht mit Zoro zureden. Ich habe die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben…bis gestern.", erklärte er ihr schon wieder etwas ruhiger.

„Dieses Arschloch. Wie konnte er dir das nur antun. Wieso hast du nicht früher mit mir darüber gesprochen?"

„Es ist schon zu spät. Ich brauche jetzt diese Hilfe nicht mehr. Ich verabscheue ihn. Der Vorfall gestern hat mir endgültig die Augen geöffnet."

+ai shite kudasai kono chi mo sono imi wo

ai shite kudasai kono hi ni kono kachi wo+

Nami konnte nicht verstehen wie er nur so ruhig bleiben konnte. Seine Augen schienen so leer. Sie verfrachtete ihn erst einmal wieder zurück ins Bett. Es wäre besser wenn er eine weile schläft.

„Ruh dich aus. Denk nicht so viel nach. Ich schaue gleich noch mal bei dir.", verabschiedete sie sich und schloss leise die Tür.

/Oh Sanji…was soll ich nur mit dir machen? Zoro hat so jemanden wie dich nicht verdient., dachte sie traurig.

+_ gasp for breath…+_

TBC

Ja und das war es mal wieder Hoffe es war nicht zu schlimm und unlogisch o.O Ich möchte mich hier bei allen bedanken die ein Kommentar geschrieben haben. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, wenn Leute meine FF´s mögen.


End file.
